


One Monday Morning

by Beanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal, post-reveal, sleepy mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: What happens when Marinette arrives to school super tired and without coffee.





	One Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea that popped into my head as I tried to work on one of the other stories.

Marinette yawned as she walked into class with minutes to spare wishing she had stopped to get a cup of coffee on the way. She had stayed up late to finish the homework she hadn’t done over the weekend. After accidentally revealing herself to her partner and then finding out his identity, she hadn’t been able to focus on anything else all weekend. They’d spent a lot of time talking and eventually realised that they’d both fallen for each other’s civilian and superhero sides, making the reveal the best thing to happen to them. Adrien wasted no time in asking her out and she didn’t hesitate in saying yes.

Marinette yawned again as she started to walk up the steps beside Adrien’s desk when suddenly she was falling. Yelping, she threw her hands in front of her to stop the inevitable crash. What she wasn’t expecting was to end up sitting in Adrien’s lap.

Blinking she turned to look at him, belatedly realising that his arms were wrapped around her waist. As he smiled at her his eyes twinkled, mischief evident in them but in her half asleep state she couldn’t figure out what was amusing him. 

“Good morning, Mari,” he said smiling.

“Good morning, Adrien,” she replied.

Adrien leaned around her to grab something from his desk and then held it out to her. Looking down she saw it was a takeaway cup of coffee.

“Oh, thank you!” she exclaimed, taking the cup in both hands and then giving Adrien a quick kiss before leaning against him. Bringing the cup to her lips, she took a sip, humming in contentment.

As she slowly started to wake up she saw that the entire class was staring at her, frozen in shock. Suddenly her actions caught up with her and she realised she was still sitting on Adrien’s lap. She could hear Adrien trying to muffle his snickers.

_I’m going to kill that cat!_

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Chloe screeched, and Marinette winced at the pitch and volume.

And then Adrien spoke up and Marinette wished she had actually slept in like normal. “My lovely girlfriend is a little sleep deprived it seems.”

_I’m definitely going to kill that cat!_

Mariette closed her eyes and drank some more coffee as the class erupted into chaos.

“Dude!”

“Girlfriend?!”

“ADRIKINS!”

As the chaos continued around them, Adrien tightened his arms and Marinette snuggled in even more.


End file.
